Azure Aboris
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Azure has short Wavy Sky blue hair that is spiked in a mohawk-like fashion, Hazel green eyes, and stands at 5'11. He wears a purple long sleeved, form fitting shirt with Chinese button knots on it and black loose pants. Typically he can be seen bare foot due to his training as a child. His physique is Slender but fit and cut with his guild tattoo on his side and wrapped up in bandages. Personality Azure is the quiet type, constantly observing his environment. He tends to be a little vain and spends a lot of time in a mirror or fixing his hair so that it is perfect all the time. He does so so much that he even, at times, stops in mind battle to fix his hair. Azure hates being made fun of for the seemingly feminism of his magic and usually responds intelligently with, "Sometimes the most beautiful things can be the most dangerous". Although troubled by his past, Azure has a care free out look on life. Sometimes doing things just for the heck of it. Most people who run into him tend to want to follow him on his path due to his glowing personality. History Azure was born son to a guild master, giving him big shoes to fill. As a boy He learned his Mother's Aurora magic, training hard on his martial arts and feeling the earth beneath his feet. Once Azure finally came of age enough to become a mage, he started taking on job and participating in the guild his father ran. Quickly, he mastered Aurora Magic and surpassed his mother greatly. During a test to become S-class, Azure learns secrets only the guild master should know. Secrets that he didn't want to believe and so he confronted his father. This lead to his father admitting to the accusations of the guild being true and a huge fight ending in Azure's loss and his decision to leave the guild. He wrapped his Guild tattoo in bandages and set out to train and get stronger in order to come back and defeat his father and take over the Guild. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Aurora Magic Aurora Borealis(北極光, Hokkyoku hikari): This technique is usually a last resort of the user due to it drain on the user and added drain if not ended in correctly. When Aurora Borealis is casted the User expands magic power outwards at least a yard or so all around creating a Aurora Borealis on he ground. The longer this spell is in this stage the more magic power it drains. An hour is usually pushing it with the most experienced users reaching about ten minutes after an hour before being almost completely drained. Because of this Azure usually stays in this stage thirty to forty minutes before ending the spell. This technique, when used conjointly with users of this magic's ability to turn their body into aurora, allows the user to move around unnoticed in anyway and attack for the duration that the user's magic power will allow. Once the user is ready the end this spell, the user detaches the aurora from themselves causing the aurora to shoot outwards and attack any opponent in its radius. It then begins to move back in on it's-self pulling with it partial bits of Ethernano and restoring the mages reserves slightly as it rejoins with them. Azure normally only uses this spell when he feels threatened, combining his Dragon fist into this. This combination is always a winning one but it leaves Azure greatly drained. Aurora Wave (極光波, Kyokukōha): This is a healing technique in which Azure expands his magic outwards to create a iridescent like aurora that cloaks him and his allies, allowing immense defense from attacks while also healing them back to full stamina. Aurora Ray(極光雷, Kyokkō kaminari): Aurora Ray is a technique in which the user concentrates all the magic into one spot on the dominate hand, be that a finger or palm, into a sphere of colorful light (aurora). The sphere can be large (about the size of the users palm)to cover a larfer area or tiny(about the size of the users finger) to be more accurate and precise. The user then points the sphere at a target and a ray of colorful light in a smoky form shoots out towards the enemy. The larger the ray, the more like the Aurora Borealis' smoky form it will be. The smaller it is, the more ray like it will be. Aurora Ray, in its more precise form, can cut through almost anything by focusing all the magical energy into one point while, in its larger form, focuses the same amount of magic in a larger area reducing its ability to cut through almost anything to blunt damage. This technique was the first learned by Azure and was the sole driving force behind the creation of Aurora Borealis. Before his mastery of the fist he would used this more often with Aurora Borealis as using his ability to take the form of aurora allowed him and his attack to be hidden. Aurora Ray takes slight amount of magical power to pull off allowing azure to gain it back over a long battle and it is easily hidden in Aurora Borealis. For this reason, this technique is still his go to in tight positions where he need to conserve magic power. Aurora Fist (極光拳, Kyokkō ken): This is a technique in which the user mixes Martial arts in with Aurora Magic. In a way similar to Aurora Wave, magic is expanded outward cloaking the user. Depending out the user's fighting style, which determines the initial stance to preform this spell, the Aurora takes on the shape of a animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Each form has its own element, color, and animal ability assosiated with it which means that not all styles are great for offensive tactics. Also, to master a style means to master a whole martial arts. That being said typically only two can be master and anything more than that would be weaker, as only a few stances and form would be know and executable. ' Rat Water Art:' Azure's mother's first style. The Aurora Created takes the form of a rat in hues of blue. This style grants the user's attacks the pure speed of a rat but with little power behind them. Azure's mother uses this in conjunction with Rooster Air Art to balance out it's weak offense. Ox Earth Art: ' Azure's Father's first style. The Aurora Created takes the form of a ox in hues of Green. This style grants the user's attacks the pure immense power of a ox. Ox Fist is just slightly weaker than Dragon's fist and doesn't take grave amounts of magic power. The Con to this is that the attack come slow. 'Tiger Ice Art: ''' Azure's main Fighting style. The Aurora created takes the form of a tiger in hues of blue. This style grants the user's attacks the swiftness and the power of a tiger's claw '''Rabbit Air Art: Azure's Father's Second Style. He uses this in and attempt to combat the slowness of his attacks from Ox Fist. The Aurora takes the form of a Rabbit in hues of pink and only allows the user speedy jumps like a rabbit. This is a purely defensive style, only allowing the user to run away when used on its own. Dragon Earth Art: Azure's second Fighting style which is usually used in conjunction with Tiger Ice Art. The aurora created takes the form of a Chinese dragon in hues of green. This style grants the user's attacks the pure power of a dragons intellectual attacks. This style take a lot of thinking for the best placement and conditions for the attacks. when able to hit a target from afar, Dragons fists to do immense damage but only if the user uses grave amounts of magical power, otherwise the attack power mirrors the Tiger Ice Art's Tiger fist. This means it the user attack isn't place correctly and/or misses the user's would be depleted greatly. Snake Fire Art: (purple) Horse Fire Art: (purple) Sheep Earth Art: (Green) Monkey Ice Art: (blue) Rooster Air Art: Azure's Mother's second Style used more for defensive tactics. The Aurora created takes the form of a rooster in pink hues. This style grants the user's magic the speed of the rooster and the ability to block incoming attacks. This style takes the move passive approach by having a good defense but bad offense to eventually wear the opponent out well before the user's magic power is low. Dog Earth Art: (Green) Pig Water Art: (blue) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male